


When the Caged Bird Sings

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Bondage, Cutting, M/M, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop it!” The words tore from his lips even as he tugged uselessly on the chains that kept him trapped against the wall. He couldn’t take this anymore, and he knew that the image before him would remain forever branded in his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Caged Bird Sings

“ _Stop it_!” The words tore from his lips even as he tugged uselessly on the chains that kept him trapped against the wall. He couldn’t take this anymore, and he knew that the image before him would remain forever branded in his memory.

Kon had thankfully fallen unconscious hours ago. At least Tim didn’t have to hear him screaming anymore. He knew that Batman was on his way, that Superman had already confirmed their location but couldn’t enter the building with how much Kryptonite there was.

The……Doctor (for lack of a better term) turned to look back at Robin he had pinned to the wall. “I would have thought that you would share my thirst for knowledge about the Kyrptonian race….Seeing as there is only one remaining survivor, and…this one.” He turned back towards the boy in front of him, not caring that the uniform he wore was tattered into shreds, the material stained, soaked with blood. “I merely wanted to see if the so called impenetrable skin scars.”

“He won’t heal with the kryptonite so close.” Tim growled, hoping to stall the man a little longer than he had the last few times, trying to give Kon’s body more time to heal with its limited ability. “You’re _killing_ him.”

“He won’t die with this small amount of Kryptonite. We’ve already established that. If this small amount were enough to kill him, he would be dead already.” The doctor glanced over his shoulder at the other boy and smiled politely, the action sending chills down Tim’s spine before the man returned to his subject. “You care for him, don’t you?” The man’s hand lifted, the bloody scalpel inches from the skin of Kon’s face. Tim tried desperately to keep his  breathing even, to remain in control of at least this much. When silence was his only answer, the doctor’s head angled towards Tim.

“No? When why do you care so much if he lives or dies?”

“He’s my teammate.” Tim answered softly. “And my best friend-“

“Oh, I think he’s much more than that. Or else you wouldn’t be fighting so hard to free yourself…..you wouldn’t be trying so hard to rescue him.” He turned back to the boy in front of him, the scalpel inching closer to the pale flesh. “I think he would be hurt if he heard you dismiss him so casually.” The tip of the scalpel kissed Kon’s right cheek, resting there right beneath his eye.

“No!” Tim froze when the scalpel did, just touching Kon’s skin but not breaking it. Yet. “Please…just let him go. I’ll stay and do whatever you want just please leave him alone.” All time seemed to stop as Tim awaited the man’s response, not even daring to breathe.

“I know you will. But you will have to wait your turn. Don’t worry. You boyfriend will have the pleasure of hearing you sing soon enough.” The scalpel then moved across the cheek over the nose and over to the other cheek, the doctor grinning as he heard his caged bird's cries echo off the walls. 


End file.
